Monologue d'un lit d'hôpital
by m13a
Summary: Rose se réveille à l'hôpital entourée de 5 hommes - un roux qui insulte quiconque croise son regard, un jeune homme terrifié dans d'étranges robes oranges, un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui tente de retenir le roux, un mec baraqué qui dit être son petit-ami, et un aristo blond qui semble ne pas respirer. Elle veux juste savoir une chose : lequel est son Homme-Oreiller ?


_**THE HOSPITAL BED MONOLOGUE**_

de GraeLiar

traduction par m13a

Il sut, au moment même où Pickle frappa la balle, que cela n'allait pas bien se terminer. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à faire entrer celle-ci en contact avec sa batte – Pickle lui-même fut abasourdi par la vitesse à laquelle elle s'éloigna en tournoyant. La balle était rapide, puissante, et se dirigeait droit sur la silhouette rouge et grise accélérant vers les buts.

Albus Potter ne put rien faire, mis à part regarder, lorsqu'un cognard plus qu'énervé percuta Rose Weasley sur le côté de la tête avec force. Son corps se détendit immédiatement, et le souaffle lui glissa des mains, alors qu'elle était violemment éjectée de son balai, dégringolant dangereusement près des gradins.

On entendit le son inimitable d'un transplanage depuis quelque part dans le stade, et avant que personne ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, une ombre aux cheveux blancs et vêtue d'une cape noire apparut devant les gradins vers lesquels Rose tombait, et l'attrapa de justesse, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Dans un autre 'bang' retentissant, Scorpius Malfoy reparut accroupi sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch, tout près du stand médical, Rose emprisonnée dans ses bras, sa tête couverte de sang. Aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait respirer.

 _Bon_ , pensa momentanément Albus, _quelqu'un me doit quelques explications._

Ensuite, le stade tout entier devint hystérique.

La première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit concerne les chaussons en forme de lapins.

Elle pense que c'est tout de même étrange que certaines personnes prennent ces petites choses aussi mignonnes et adorables que sont les lapins, pour en faire des chaussons. Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez tué une paire de lapins identiques -probablement des lapins jumeaux totalement identiques- rien que pour le confort de vos pieds ? Pensez donc à la souffrance et au désolément que leurs parents ont dû éprouver : deux de leurs quatre cents enfants ont été sacrifiés pour la mode. C'est vraiment trop injuste.

Elle pense que les gens feraient mieux de se fabriquer des chaussons en Détraqueurs, plutôt qu'en lapins. Comme ça, en portant ces chaussons, ces personnes pourraient insinuer qu'elles ont tués deux Détraqueurs, dans le seul but de s'en faire des chaussons confortables. Ça serait juste dément -tuer des Détraqueurs est dément. Tuer des lapins est seulement cruel.

Elle s'arrête un instant, et essaie de réfléchir à la manière dont il faudrait s'y prendre pour tuer un Détraqueur, quand une pensée tout à fait incongrue, mais beaucoup plus inquiétante, traverse son esprit extatique et virevoltant.

 _Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Elle se concentre un instant. Où qu'elle soit, il fait noir. D'une façon peu naturelle, d'ailleurs. Elle ne peut rien voir du tout. C'est comme si ses yeux ne fonctionnaient plus.

C'est probablement parce qu'ils ne sont pas ouverts.

Super.

Elle était apparemment en train de dormir. Elle aime dormir, mais elle ne pense pas avoir assez dormi à ce moment précis parce qu'elle se sent incroyablement fatiguée. Son corps lui parait lourd, bien qu'elle n'essaie pas de le bouger. Et douloureux. En fait, plus que douloureux. Elle a des courbatures partout. La souffrance la recouvre comme une couverture, la laissant à la fois brûlante et froide, dans un mélange déconcertant de sensations douloureuses. Alors que la plupart de son corps est englouti dans une sourde pulsation de peine, sa jambe droite expérimente un étrange croisement de mise à feu et de découpage réunis, et son visage _-Oh Merlin son visage-_ elle ne pense pas être capable de le bouger. Un visage n'est certainement pas supposé occasionner ce genre de sensation. Elle n'en perçoit pas la moitié, elle ne sait pas quelle expression elle affiche -si jamais elle en affiche une- et elle a l'impression qu'une bonne partie de celui-ci est bizarrement étirée. C'est comme si sa peau n'était pas assez large pour tout couvrir.

 _Bouffi_ , pense-t-elle brièvement, _mon visage est bouffi._

Elle n'aime pas ça. Bouffi n'annonce jamais de bonnes choses. Personne ne se retrouve avec un visage bouffi parce qu'ils en ont pris soin et l'ont gardé heureux. Les gens se retrouvent avec un visage bouffi lorsque les choses vont mal, lorsqu'ils font quelque chose qui ne plait pas à leur visage. Comme une réaction allergique ou une bagarre : deux choses qui conduisent souvent à des visages mécontents et bouffis. Elle tente de se rappeler ce qu'elle a fait qui aurait pu déplaire à son visage mais elle ne se souvient de rien.

 _Allez, réfléchit Rrrr..._

Elle arrête de s'inquiéter à propos de son visage pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, de beaucoup plus effrayant.

 _Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?_

Elle sait qu'elle a un prénom : tout le monde a un prénom, elle doit bien en avoir un aussi. Elle arrive presque à s'en rappeler. Il est juste là, sur le bout de sa langue. Il commence par un R. Il est court, et va droit au but -on n'y va pas par quatre chemins avec son prénom. C'est seulement ce bon vieux _Rrrrrr..._

Raaa...nan.

Reeee...nan.

Riii...nan.

Roooo...

 _Roooooo?_

Rooooose.

Rose !

Elle s'appelle Rose. Bien sûr qu'elle s'appelle Rose ! Elle est parfaitement Rose. Rose….

D'accord, bon elle ne se rappelle pas de son nom en ce moment mais ce n'est pas grave ; son prénom est Rose donc elle peut au moins se présenter aux gens maintenant.

 _Salut. Je suis Rose, comme la fleur, mais à la place des pétales j'ai un visage bouffi._

Cela sonne comme une bonne et solide présentation. Rose ne pense pas qu'elle aura l'occasion de parler à qui que ce soit rapidement cependant, surtout si elle ne peut pas sentir la majorité de sa tête. Elle essaie de se souvenir de ce à quoi elle pensait avant ça mais elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler. Elle est trop fatiguée pour se rappeler. Elle décide de se remettre à dormir, et elle espère que plus rien ne lui fasse mal quand elle se réveillera, et que son visage ne sera plus mécontent et boursouflé.

C'est alors qu'une autre pensée étrange éclot dans sa tête.

 _Ce n'est pas mon lit._

Il est beaucoup trop dur, et les draps sont trop rêches, et les oreillers trop plats pour que ce soit son lit. Elle ne se souviens pas exactement de ce à quoi ressemble son lit, ou bien où il se trouve, mais elle sait que ce lit-là n'est définitivement pas le sien. Et elle ne l'aime pas. La principale raison pour laquelle elle ne l'aime pas, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas son plus précieux accessoire pour dormir.

Ce lit n'a pas son Homme-Oreiller.

Elle aime son Homme-Oreiller ; elle se rappelle doucement la sensation de lui. Il a de longs bras qu'il enroule autour d'elle quand elle dort et qui la gardent au chaud. Il la serre fort contre son torse solide et laisse sa respiration glisser gentiment sur ses cheveux. Son Homme-Oreiller aurait entortillé ses jambes avec les siennes et l'aurait fait se sentir en sécurité et totalement aimée. Elle aime son Homme-Oreiller, et elle réalise maintenant qu'il est absent, qu'elle ne peut pas dormir sans lui. Surtout dans un lit aussi inconfortable que celui-ci. Jamais ça ne marchera. Rose est sur le point d'appeler son Homme-Oreiller quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler son nom. Elle est certaine qu'il a un nom. Tous les Hommes-Oreillers ont un nom, le sien doit en avoir un aussi. Mais elle ne peut pas, sur sa propre vie, s'en rappeler. Quelque chose qui a de l'allure, quelque chose de noble, quelque chose de très _...Homme-Oreilléen_. Non seulement elle est incapable de se souvenir comment elle est censée appeler son Homme-Oreiller, mais en plus de ça, elle n'arrive plus à voir à quoi il ressemble. Elle se rappelle le fait de le sentir à ses côtés - _Oh Merlin_ elle s'en rappelle- mais elle ne peut mettre un nom ou un visage sur cet Homme-Oreiller. En fait, elle ne se souvient de rien à propos de lui, elle ne se rappelle ni son âge, ni la couleur de ses cheveux, ni la forme de ses yeux. C'est légèrement inquiétant.

C'est alors qu'elle les entend.

Il y a des voix qui l'entourent et elles deviennent de plus en plus fortes maintenant qu'elle fait attention à elles. Ce sont des voix graves, des voix de _mâles_.

Excellent, pense joyeusement Rose, l'un d'entre eux est forcément mon Homme-Oreiller.

Pensant qu'elle le reconnaitra de vue, et souhaitant désespérément retourner à son sommeil tranquille, Rose ouvre les yeux. Ou du moins, elle essaie. Elle essaie _vraiment_ fort. Et elle n'arrive visiblement à rien. Elle essaie encore. Toujours rien. Cela ne va vraiment pas être possible, elle a besoin de son Homme-Oreiller pour dormir, et elle a besoin de ses yeux pour trouver son Homme-Oreiller. Rassemblant toute l'énergie présente dans son corps, Rose force ses paupières à se séparer. Elle y arrive. Enfin presque.

Rose réussit à garder un œil ouvert -celui situé sur la partie mécontente et boursouflée de son visage reste résolument fermé. Elle ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne chose, mais décide d'y réfléchir plus tard, lorsqu'elle aura trouvé son Homme-Oreiller et qu'elle aura dormi un peu.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve est claire. Trop claire. Cela renforce seulement le fait qu'elle ne soit pas dans son lit : jamais de la vie Rose n'aurait volontairement été dans une pièce aussi claire. Elle louche un peu et cligne plusieurs fois de son unique œil pour s'habituer à la luminosité. C'est méchant. Voilà ce qu'est la lumière. Méchante. C'est si méchant et bruyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à entendre par-dessus. Elle entend toujours les voix, mais les mots sont impossibles à distinguer. Elle réalise que sa difficulté à entendre vient probablement du même fait que ce qui rend le ressenti de son visage flou, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas non plus à sentir ses oreilles.

Attendez.

Est-ce qu'elle a jamais pu sentir ses oreilles ?

C'est à méditer.

Elle fait de son mieux pour trouver n'importe quel souvenir de sensation dans ses oreilles. Elle a pu sentir ses oreilles quand elle se les ait fait percer mais elle n'est pas sûre que ça compte réellement. Elle sent ses os qui lui font mal en ce moment même, mais elle ne peut pas vraiment les _sentir_ quand elle n'a pas mal. Peut-être que c'est normal si elle n'arrive pas à sentir ses oreilles.

Un cri de la part de l'un des hommes présents dans la pièce attire à nouveau son attention sur la tâche qui l'attend : trouver son Homme-Oreiller. Elle parcourt la pièce du regard autant qu'elle le peut sans bouger la tête, et avec seulement un œil. Après plusieurs longues secondes, elle compte cinq hommes debout autour de son lit. Cinq potentiels Hommes-Oreillers. Elle détaille chacun d'entre eux pour tenter de trouver la solution à ses problèmes de sommeil.

Le premier sur lequel son regard se pose est un grand homme, plus vieux qu'elle d'un bon nombre d'années, elle en est sûre. Ses cheveux roux brillent presque autant que son visage rougi alors qu'il crie quelque chose à la personne en face de lui. Il porte un pull en laine orange qui tombe en lambeaux et qui a quelque chose d'illisible tricoté sur le devant, et il dégage des ondes furieuses. Dans un coin de sa tête -qui ne pulse pas et qui ne lui fait pas mal- quelque chose lui dit qu'elle l'aime. Mais en même temps, non. Rose est tout à fait certaine qu'il n'est pas son Homme-Oreiller.

Elle suit le bras de l'homme, et regarde la personne qu'il pointe au bout du lit. Ce garçon-là est habillé vraiment bizarrement. Il porte une sorte de robe fantaisie orange pétant, et de larges protections en cuir marron sur les avant-bras. Et il tient un balai.

Quidditch, lui souffle une voix venue des tréfonds de son cerveau. Quidditch ? C'est un mot étrange, et Rose aurait bien essayé de le dire, si son visage n'avait pas été aussi tendu et sensible. A la place, elle se contente de penser à ce à quoi ça aurait l'air dit tout haut.

Cou. Idditch.

Cou. Iddish.

Cou. Yiddish.

Elle ne pensait pas que tout ceci avait un sens quelconque. Pourquoi parlait-on de cou ? Est-ce que les gens parlant une langue mêlant allemand et hébreu avaient un cou spécial ? Peut-être que Quidditch était le mot en Yiddish pour dire cou ? Tout cela semblait bien étrange. Rose se demandait si la petite voix dans sa tête méritait sa confiance.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'homme au pied de son lit et passa outre son choix de vêtements discutable. Elle vit son visage -choqué et terrifié- tandis qu'il s'excusait sans cesse auprès de l'homme plus âgé aux cheveux flamboyants. Il avait l'air de tressaillir en permanence alors qu'il déversait un flot d'excuses à l'assemblée.

"Je suis désolé M. Weasley ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas -"

"Quoi ?!"

Le rouquin crie et attire de nouveau l'attention de Rose sur lui.

"Tu ne voulais pas envoyer ma fille à l'hôpital ?! "

Sa fille ? Hôpital ?

Maintenant tout est plus clair. Oui, oui, oui ! _Weasley_. C'était son nom ! Elle était une Weasley. Cela semblait avoir une incroyable signification. Comme si être 'une Weasley' voulait dire qu'elle appartenait à une catégorie de personnes complètement différente de celle des autres gens dans la pièce. Exception faite, bien sûr, du rouquin. _Son père_.

R.

Son prénom commençait par un R. Comme le sien. R. R. R. R. Elle était Rose et il était Rrrrrr...?

Rrrraaaaaa...?

Rrrrrreeeee...?

Rrrrrrriiiiiii...?

Rrrrrrooooooo...?

Rrrrruuuuu...?

Nan, elle n'arrivait à rien avec le prénom. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était son père, et qu'il était un Weasley, ce qui faisait d'elle une Weasley, et ça les rendait spéciaux. Bien. Super. Elle était une spéciale Weasley. Et l'homme orange terrifié n'était ni un Weasley ni spécial. Ok. Bon, s'il n'était pas spécial, il ne pouvait pas être son Homme-Oreiller. Parce que Rose savait que son Homme-Oreiller était spécial.

Elle se désintéressa de l'étrange homme orange pour se concentrer sur un garçon à lunettes aux cheveux complètement fous debout à côté de lui, ses bras tendus pour tenter de retenir son père. Ses yeux paraissaient immenses, et son ton était encourageant et sévère à la fois. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle, et son visage était plutôt beau mais... il y avait un truc. Peut-être que c'étaient ses lunettes ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais ce garçon avait l'air un peu bizarre. Peut-être ses cheveux ? Oui, c'était ça, pensa-t-elle amusée, ses cheveux étaient les plus fous qu'elle ait jamais vus, et ils n'allaient pas avec son visage impassible et ses yeux pleins de douceur. Son apparence était toute en contradiction. En plus, il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle se rappelait de la sensation de son Homme-Oreiller. Son Homme-Oreiller est solide et réconfortant. _Sûr_. Et ce garçon n'a pas l'air de ça. Il est trop mince, trop fragile pour être son Homme-Oreiller. Ses membres sont longilignes et ses yeux brillent de gentillesse mais il n'est pas son Homme-Oreiller. Il semble sympa pourtant, et quelque chose lui fait sentir dans son cœur qu'il est important pour elle. Il y a une petite voix qui lui dit à nouveau qu'elle l'aime. Mais pas vraiment, comme pour son père. Peut-être qu'il est de la famille ? Mais pas son frère. Elle n'imagine pas qu'il puisse être son frère. Il parle, et elle est surprise par la gravité de sa voix, étant donné sa carrure de mec tout fin.

"Allez, maintenant calme-toi oncle Ron..."

Ron ! C'est le prénom de son père ! Et il est l'oncle du garçon aux cheveux fous. Ce qui fait de lui son cousin. Super. Tout cela a du sens. Il ferait un bon cousin. Un Homme-Oreiller terrible, mais un bon cousin.

"Je suis certain que Dempsey n'a pas intentionnellement blessé Rose."

Rose. Oui, c'était elle, elle savait ça. Et apparemment l'homme habillé bizarrement était Dempsey.

Dempsey. Ce nom ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait pas de petite voix pour Dempsey. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était que son prénom n'était pas super attirant - on aurait dit un mot que quelqu'un utiliserait pour décrire le mauvais temps entourant des marécages.

 _"Comment ça a l'air dehors, Paul ?"_

 _"Plutôt Dempsey, faites attention."_

Oui, Dempsey était un prénom étrange. Rose décida, en se basant entièrement sur le fait qu'il s'appelait Dempsey, que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme. Personne ne pouvait faire confiance à un gars dont le nom ressemblait à un adjectif utilisé pour décrire des marais suspicieux. Elle se tourna alors vers l'homme se tenant à côté d'elle, à l'opposé de son père.

Il n'est pas aussi grand que le rouquin, mais ce qu'il lui manque en taille, il le compense en largeur. Rose est sûre que ses épaules font deux fois la taille standard, et son visage est inhabituellement ciselé - comme s'il était réellement fait de pierre. Il ressemble, d'après Rose, à une brique.

Ses cheveux sont repoussés en arrière par le vent et il a des yeux vraiment étranges. Ils n'ont pas l'air normal. Ils sont... trop gros ? Vraiment trop gros pour un garçon avec des traits aussi délicats. Peut-être que ses yeux ont une taille normale et que c'est juste le reste de son visage qui est étrangement petit ? Son nez écrasé est à peu près normal, mis à part le fait qu'il semble avoir été cassé deux ou trois fois, et sa bouche n'a rien qui vaut le détour, mais ses _yeux_. Peu importe ce que c'est, il a juste l'air un peu... _apathique_. C'est une brique apathique. Pas super séduisant. Mais il a du charme. Peut-être que c'est naturel pour un homme avec des épaules aussi larges. Peut-être que tous les hommes-briques ont ce genre d'aura ; le genre qui dit 'je pourrais passer à travers un mur de pierre, donc je suis important'. Rose le regarde ouvrir sa bouche-qui-n'a-rien-de-remarquable et parler d'une voix si profonde qu'elle est presque sûre qu'il pourrait se présenter en tant que doublure pour une corne de brume.

"On se fiche de savoir si c'était intentionnel ou pas."

Cet homme a l'air diplomate.

"On se retrouve toujours avec Rose - _ma très chère Rose_ \- à l'hôpital."

 _Sa très chère Rose_? Cela ressemblait horriblement à une crise de possessivité. Cela sonnait comme bien plus qu'un simple surnom amical. Cela sonnait comme s'il était son petit ami. Rose ne pensait pas qu'il avait l'air d'être son petit ami. En fait, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir un petit ami. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait un Homme-Oreiller, dont elle avait vraiment besoin en ce moment, et cette brique apathique n'était sûrement _pas_ son Homme-Oreiller. Il n'y a pas de voix dans le fond de sa tête qui lui dit qu'il est important, pas de douce douleur pour lui indiquer qu'il lui manque. Il y a quelque chose, mais plutôt un titillement agaçant. Il y a vraiment quelque chose à propos de lui que Rose ne supporte pas, mais elle n'arriva pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Elle l'observe pendant qu'il fixe méchamment le garçon en robe orange, et qu'il pointe l'un de ses doigts que Rose estime sincèrement être de la taille d'une saucisse sur lui.

"Ne crois pas que je vais manquer de te recommander pour une suspension à fin indéterminée au tribunal, Pickle."

Pickle ? Le nom de famille de Dempsey est Pickle ? Eh bien, il ne fallait vraiment pas lui faire confiance. Le garçon à lunette avec ses cheveux fous lève les yeux au ciel et grogne en direction de la brique apathique.

"Arrête la tragédie Maximilian -"

Maximilian. C'est un prénom fort. Un prénom de chef. Un nom digne de confiance.

C'est un nom de brique, pas un nom d'Homme-Oreiller.

"Il n'y a aucun journaliste par ici, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant que tu tiens à elle."

La malice se fait sentir dans les paroles du garçon-qui-a-l'air-gentil, et cela la rend confuse. Il ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui parle souvent avec malice. Rose fait confiance au garçon aux cheveux fous - son cousin - et s'il n'aime pas ce Maximilian, alors elle ne croit pas qu'elle l'aime non plus.

"Rose et moi sommes impliqués, Albus."

ALBUS ! _Voilà_ le prénom du garçon à lunettes ! Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Elle se rappelle de Albus maintenant. Elle aime bien Albus.

Albus.

Al. Bus.

A. L. Bus.

Rose pense que Albus ( _Allll. Buuus_.) a un prénom drôle. Beaucoup plus sympa que Maximilian. La brique continue à parler.

''Evidemment que je tiens à elle. De toutes manières, c'est elle la meilleure des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe et j'ai besoin d'elle pour le prochain match contre les Harpies.''

Rose est convaincue qu'il s'est mis à parler chinois – mais qu'est-ce que c'était que des Harpies, et qu'est-ce qu'elle poursuivait au juste ? – et ne veut pas faire partie d'une conversation qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre. Son Homme-Oreiller ne parlerait jamais dans une langue lui étant incompréhensible.

Rose détache son regard du baraqué 'supposé-petit-ami-mais-définitivement-pas-Homme-Oreiller' Maximilian et se concentre sur le dernier homme présent dans la pièce. Il est caché derrière tous les autres, replié dans un coin. Pour être clair, Rose n'est même pas certaine que les autres sachent qu'il est là.

Il est grand, et impeccablement habillé, comparé aux autres – il porte des robes noires qui paraissent chères et qui sont boutonnées jusqu'en haut de son cou, l'une de ses mains gantées tient un parapluie tout aussi noir à l'air tout aussi cher avec son manche argenté, et il a une chaîne en argent qui pend à son cou et qui semble bien plus vieille que l'homme qui la porte. C'est un aristocrate, pense-t-elle, et à l'air tout à fait snob en plus de ça. Ses épaules sont plus larges que celles du garçon aux cheveux fous, mais pas autant que celles de l'énorme brique (ça n'est pas une difficulté), ses cheveux blonds presque blancs sont peignés en arrière, et ses yeux gris ternes fixent le côté de son visage qu'elle ne sent pas. Sa mâchoire est serrée, et d'après ce qu'elle en voit, il ne respire pas. Il est silencieux et immobile – sans y regarder à deux fois, on pourrait le prendre pour un fantôme. Son visage est attirant, magnifique, même si cela aurait été plus évident s'il n'était pas aussi figé. Globalement, cet homme est froid. Cependant, malgré le manque de chaleur qu'il exprimait ou le fait qu'il avait l'air aussi pâle que les draps dans lesquels elle se trouvait, Rose le reconnu instantanément.

 _Homme-Oreiller._

C'était lui.

Son cœur fit un looping et son estomac fut envahi de chaleur alors qu'elle l'observait – apparemment son cœur et son estomac se rappelaient de lui-même si ce n'était pas le cas de sa tête , et ils semblaient hautement l'apprécier. Il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête, celle dont elle avait douté jusqu'ici, qui se transforma peu à peu en cri – _Celui-là_ , disait-elle, _C'est lui_. C'était lui, il était à elle. Et elle était à lui. Il était son Homme-Oreiller et elle le voulait avec elle pour pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

A l'instant où Rose allait exiger qu'il vienne s'enrouler autour d'elle, une femme à la peau mate portant une robe vert flashy déboula dans la pièce en tenant un bloc-notes.

''Je croyais vous avoir tous dit d'attendre _dehors_ ,'' constata-t-elle froidement, faisant taire la dispute que les quatre non-Homme-Oreiller entretenaient avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

''C'est _ma_ fille et je n'attendrai pas _dehors_ que-''

''Je voulais juste voir si elle allait bien !''

''Je suis son conjoint, je ne partirai pas !''

''Arrête tes conneries, Fleetwood, tu ne convaincs personne.''

''Messieurs !'' les fit-elle taire d'un regard. ''Je ne tolèrerai pas d'être ignorée et-''

Elle se tourne pour regarder le blond pétrifié qui fixe toujours la tête de Rose, et lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas heureuse de le voir ici.

''M. Malfoy,'' dit-elle, clairement contrariée. Rose reconnu le nom, '' je crois bien vous avoir dit d'attendre au bureau d'accueil ; les propriétaires du Stade – parmi d'autres – ont besoin de vous parler.''

Rose observe le blond – Malfoy, l'Homme-Oreiller – et voit qu'il la fixe toujours. Malfoy ne lui correspond pas. Ça sonne trop agressif. Cet homme n'est pas agressif. Il est illustre et important et apeuré. Mais pas agressif.

Les cris d'indignation renouvelés de son père la sortent de ses pensées.

''MALFOY !'' s'emporte-t-il, le visage rouge et les yeux écarquillés, ''Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!"

Homme-Oreiller garde le silence et continue à la regarder. Son estomac se resserre de manière désagréable tandis que son cœur commence à lui faire aussi mal que ses os. Il était triste, il était blessé. Elle n'aimait pas quand son Homme-Oreiller était triste, cela la rendait triste aussi. Rose est sûre que la meilleure manière d'arranger tout cela est de faire venir son Homme-Oreiller à elle, qu'il l'entoure de ses bras et s'endorme avec elle. Le sommeil résolvait tout. Elle veut lui faire part de cela lorsque les autres se remettent à parler.

''M. Malfoy,'' reprit l'infirmière, '' je vais devoir vous demander de retourner au bureau d'accueil.''

Homme-Oreiller ne fait rien – il ne parle pas, ne respire pas, il reste concentré sur son visage. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle ne remarque que maintenant – ils ne sont pas froids, ils sont apeurés. Cela la surprend. Elle n'aime pas voir son Homme-Oreiller effrayé. Elle veut tendre son bras vers lui, mais ne réussit qu'à le soulever de quelques centimètres au-dessus de son lit.

L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes se tourne vers elle.

''Rose !'' s'exclame son père bruyamment, semblant avoir oublié qu'il criait avant sur son Homme-Oreiller. Il se rapproche à grands pas pour être juste à côté de sa tête, et il l'observa avec un mélange étrange de terreur et de soulagement dans ses yeux.

''Rosie ! Tu m'entends ?''

A ce moment-là, l'homme vêtu d'un orange déconcertant intervient.

''Weasley ? Oh merci Merlin et toute la magie du monde ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je le jure !''

Puis Albus, ce très cher Albus au nom plus que marrant, s'avance dans son champ de vision derrière son père.

''Rose ! Tu n'en reviendras pas de la photo qu'ils ont choisi pour la première de couverture !''

Alors, l'énorme brique, qui fut le dernier à remarquer son mouvement malgré le fait qu'il se tienne juste à côté d'elle, trouva son regard (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) et lui sourit.

''Rose, chérie – ''

Rose pense voir l'Homme-Oreiller bouger pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a ouvert les paupières – elle jure l'avoir vu tressaillir quand la brique l'a appelée 'chérie'.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi.''

Rose ne répond cependant à aucun d'entre eux. Elle fixe toujours Malfoy, dont les yeux ont enfin glissé du côté de sa tête jusqu'à rencontrer les siens. Il a toujours l'air terrifié, mais Rose se sent légèrement mieux lorsqu'elle le voit inspirer longuement. Puis la femme à la robe verte se crée un passage en poussant la brique Maximilian (elle doit avoir un bon coup de coude pour réussir à le faire bouger) et sourit à Rose avec une aise répétée.

''Miss Weasley, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?''

Rose veut hocher la tête mais réalise que c'est bien plus difficile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait (sérieusement, est-ce que sa tête est toujours reliée à son corps ?), alors elle tente de parler à la place.

''Mrumph.''

Rose reconnait que ce n'est pas vraiment le « oui » qu'elle espérait produire, mais la femme à la peau hâlée en face d'elle parait comprendre quand même au vu de son sourire grandissant.

« Bien. Je suis la Médicomage Willowood, »

Médicomage était un prénom bizarre. Ses parents avaient apparemment planifié toute sa vie quand elle était encore un fœtus.

« Alors, est-ce que vous vous rappelez du match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui ? »

Revoilà ce sacré Quidditch. Non elle ne se rappelait pas du match d'aujourd'hui – elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir _déjà vu_ un match. Médicomage semble interpréter son silence de la bonne manière.

« Eh bien vous avez eu un accident, » dit-elle plus doucement. Rose a l'impression que c'est parce qu'elle va lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. « Monsieur Pickle vous a frappée avec un cognard. »

« Je ne t'ai pas frappée ! » interrompit désespérément Dempsey tandis que Ron grimaçait à nouveau, « Je l'ai juste…envoyé… _vers_ toi. Je ne voulais pas- ! »

« Ce que je voulais dire, » reprit le médecin en lançant un regard noir à Pickle qui le fit taire immédiatement, « c'est que vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête. Plutôt sérieux. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Oui elle comprenait – elle s'était cognée la tête avec un cognard qui lui avait été lancé par Pickle, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son père avait l'air de tant lui en vouloir.

« Ouarumph. »

Bon ça se rapprochait d'un oui. Médicomage Willowood lui sourit avant qu'Albus ne prenne la parole.

« Tu étais toute verte, Rose ! » insista-t-il. « Toute verte et tremblante ! »

« Oui, merci . » La femme n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de l'intervention d'Albus. « Vous avez donc été renversée de votre balai par le cognard… »

Sérieusement, c'était quoi ce foutu Cognard ?

« Sans l'action hautement illégale et réellement dangereuse de M. Malfoy, à propos de laquelle plusieurs personnes attendent de l'interroger à l'accueil, vous auriez pu tomber dans un gradin rempli de personnes. Heureusement il…vous a rattrapée. »

Son Homme-Oreiller l'avait attrapée, il avait amorti sa chute. Oh ce qu'elle aimait son Homme-Oreiller.

« Cependant, au vu de la sévérité de vos blessures, » elle regarda Malfoy à nouveau, « combiné au très instable transplanage qui l'a suivie, cela prendra un certain temps pour guérir complètement votre tête. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda la brique, agité. « Seulement quelques jours, hein ? »

« C'est une blessure très sérieuse, M. Fleetwood – on en aura peut-être pour plusieurs semaines avant que le gonflement ne se réduise entièrement. »

« Mais on joue les Harpies au prochain tour ! » s'exclama-t-il, plus terrifié que lorsque Rose s'était réveillée. Albus ricana d'indignement et Ron lâcha un grognement mêlé à un soupir. C'était bizarre comme combinaison.

La Médicomage Willowood lève les yeux au ciel puis se tourne vers Rose pour lui sourire chaleureusement encore une fois. Rose sent qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, alors elle lui demande ce qui lui passe par la tête. Heureusement, sa bouche et ses cordes vocales sont capables de produire des sons assez clairs pour ressembler à des paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un cognard ? »

Le silence emplit la pièce. Etonnamment, la brique est le premier à parler. Ou du moins le premier à émettre un son.

« Gaaruaagh ! » grogne-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, ayant l'air vraiment stressé cette fois-ci.

Ron Weasley a l'air confus et inquiet, il regarde à tour de rôle Rose et le médecin à une vitesse presque comique. Effectivement, Rose trouve cela plutôt drôle. Elle aurait même ri si elle avait pu bouger autant son visage. Albus râle, l'Homme-Oreiller devient encore plus blanc et Dempsey Pickle saisit l'opportunité de s'excuser poliment avant d'aller vomir dans les toilettes des hommes au bout du couloir.

La Médicomage acquiesce et prend une longue inspiration.

« Tout le monde se détend, » reprend-t-elle, rassurante, s'adressant maintenant à tout le monde excepté Rose. » Etant donné la quantité de potions et de sortilèges qu'on lui a administrés pour atténuer la douleur, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas – cela devrait lui revenir avec un peu de temps. Une fois le traitement stoppé, elle sera bien plus lucide. »

« Alors arrêtez le traitement ! » s'exclama fortement la brique. « Comment est-elle supposée jouer si elle ne peut même pas se souvenir de ce qu'est un cognard ? »

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as les intérêts de Rose à cœur, Fleetwood. » murmura froidement Albus. Rose trouva ça étrange.

« J'ai ses intérêts à cœur ! » se défendit Maximillian la brique d'une voix si aigue pour lui qu'elle était presque à une tonalité normale. « Elle est en course pour la Meilleure et la Plus Belle Joueuse de la saison – si elle manque trop de match - »

« Oh par Merlin ! » fit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rose occulte l'agitation autour d'elle, trop concentrée sur son Homme-Oreiller. Ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur elle malgré la folie autour d'eux. Elle tente de lui sourire mais cela lui fait mal et lui demande trop d'énergie et elle veut seulement qu'il vienne près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse dormir, mince !

Rose sent ses paupières tomber et sa tête se faire lourde. La Médicomage le voit apparemment puisqu'elle enchaine : « Ecoutez, Miss Weasley est visiblement trop fatiguée pour avoir des visiteurs – je vais devoir vous demander à tous de partir. »

« Je ne vais nulle part ! » protesta son père, en criant. « C'est ma fille et - »

« Vous devriez faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, » finit le médecin. « Pas de visiteurs. »

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui le défie presque de la contredire. Les yeux de son père se plissent et il ouvre la bouche, et tombe presque dans le piège avant qu'Albus ne le stoppe.

« Allez, Oncle Ron, » dit-il d'une voix si contrôlée que Rose pense qu'il devrait devenir un modérateur de disputes permanent. Vraiment, il devrait en faire sa profession. _Pro-fess-ion_. Quel mot marrant. « Tante Hermione va te castrer si elle apprend l'accident de Rose par l'édition du soir de la Gazette. »

Rose ne le voit pas parce que ses yeux se sont fermés à nouveau pour quelques instants, mais le visage de son père pâlit à ces mots, et il grommelle dans sa barbe avant de se diriger vers la porte.

La Médicomage Willowood regarde la brique et hausse un sourcil – _essaie donc, tiens, essaie donc._ La brique n'essaie pas.

Albus le suit après avoir dit au revoir à Rose et s'être préparé à devoir tirer Ron au dehors de l'hôpital. Mais Rose ne veut pas qu'ils partent, pas tous. Elle a besoin de son Homme-Oreiller ! Elle a besoin de son Homme-Oreiller Malfoy juste à côté d'elle pour pouvoir dormie. Elle veut dormir ! DONNEZ LUI JUSTE SON SATANE HOMME-OREILLER ET TOUT LE MONDE SERA SAIN ET SAUF.

Oh la tête lui tourne.

Rose est sur le point d'exprimer ses pensées du mieux qu'elle le peut quand Médicomage parle, regardant son Homme-Oreiller d'un œil condescendant.

« M. Malfoy. » son regard est noir lorsqu'elle le regarde, et Rose s'en étonne. « Je crois vous avoir dit de retourner - »

« Je ne pars pas. »

L'estomac de Rose est tout chamboulé au son de sa voix. Elle est mélodieuse et rauque et elle pense que malgré le fait qu'il soit magnifique, sa voix aurait été suffisante pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Il regarde toujours Rose, et elle remarque que les trois autres en train de partir, entassés sur le pas de la porte, ont l'air plutôt surpris de son audace.

« Je ne crois pas que c'était une question. » Médicomage hausse les sourcils et croise les bras.

« Je ne crois pas en avoir quelque chose à faire. » rétorque Homme-Oreiller, lui lançant un regard plus froid que la glace, avant de se tourner vers Rose et de laisser son regard se réchauffer. Comme ces puddings pour le thé que Grand père et Grand-mère Granger mettent dans ce _microonde_ … elle aurait bien mangé du pudding. « Je reste avec Rose. »

« M. Malfoy, il y a des hommes à l'accueil - »

« Qui peuvent attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé. » dit-il gravement. Si son corps avait mieux supporté la douleur et avait été capable de mouvement, elle aurait frissonné. La Médicomage se redressa et se prépara à livrer un sermon pratiqué et efficace, mais son Homme-Oreiller la coupa.

« La femme que j'aime a failli mourir aujourd'hui, Miss Willowood, » dit-il d'une voix radoucie qui fit d'étranges choses à l'estomac de Rose. « J'aimerais passer quelques minutes seul avec elle avant d'être arrêté pour avoir sauvé sa vie. »

Rose ne regarde pas le dilemme qui s'affiche sur le visage de Médicomage. Elle regarde juste son Homme-Oreiller Scorpius et souhaite pouvoir sourire sans se faire mal.

« FEMME QUE J'AIME ? » résonne la voix de son père dans le couloir. « C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »

« Ok, Oncle Ron, on avance. » Albus tente de retenir Ron avec l'aide d'un infirmier assez costaud qui revenait de l'aile des soins permanents.

« Allez Oncle Ron, rappelle-toi que Tante Hermione va nous attendre ! »

Elle entend les protestations de son père jusqu'au hall, et même après qu'ils aient passé la salle d'attente.

La brique est perplexe, même si Rose ne peut pas le voir, mais il décide de ne pas relever en voyant e regard que la Médicomage adresse à Malfoy. Il n'y a donc plus que Rose, Médicomage et l'Homme-Oreiller. Magnifique, confortable, et vraiment-trop-loin-d'elle Homme-Oreiller. Son visage semble taillé de pierre alors qu'il regarde la Médicomage. Ses lèvres frémissent à plusieurs reprises, son regard passant de Rose à Scorpius. Rose pense que Médicomage devrait juste le laisser tranquille pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre et l'enlacer et lui permettre de dormir. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est de merveilleusement, merveilleusement bien dormir. Est-ce vraiment trop demander ?

Médicomage finit par craquer.

« Cinq minutes. » dit-elle enfin avant de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Aussitôt Médicomage partie, l'Homme-Oreiller n'hésite pas à s'approcher d'elle. Enfin du moins il essaie. Rose remarque qu'il boite de façon évidente alors qu'il vient vers son lit.

« Chambe… » parvient-elle à dire, et cela ressemble à peu près à 'jambe' donc elle se félicite intérieurement. Il balaie sa question rapidement : « Désartibulation mineure, ce n'est rien. »

Rose ne se rappelle pas ce qu'est une désartibulation et est honnêtement plus intéressée par son sommeil pour s'en inquiéter à l'instant. Elle observe son Homme-Oreiller retirer ses chaussures et monter dans le lit avec elle. Rose pense momentanément qu'elle n'aurait jamais été aussi gracieuse si elle avait dû sauter dans un petit lit d'hôpital déjà occupé, mais elle repousse cette pensée lorsqu'il s'allonge à côté d'elle. Il s'assoit plus haut qu'elle, sa poitrine près de sa tête. Il enroule l'un de ses longs bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire plus près de lui dans un câlin.

 _Oui_ , pense-t-elle dans un sourire qui lui fait mal _, ça c'est mon Homme-Oreiller._

Il fait attention à ne pas poser sa tête sur celle de Rose, toujours inquiet à propos de ses blessures. Sa deuxième main cherche celle de Rose et la serre fort. Elle loge son front contre le cou de Scorpius et remue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit confortable. Elle sent une respiration fuyante s'échapper de son corps alors qu'il chuchote dans ses cheveux.

« Plus jamais tu ne joues au Quidditch. » fait-il d'une voix qu'il tente de rendre autoritaire mais qui semble plutôt soulagée et fatiguée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais jouer au Quidditch ? Mon cou ne parle pas le Yiddish j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix transpirant la fatigue.

Elle le sent sourire dans ses cheveux et soupirer à nouveau. Ils restent allongés en silence une minute, mais elle sent quelque chose le tracasser – son Homme-Oreiller ne se détend pas. Juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un sommeil longuement attendu, elle l'entend murmurer quelques mots, son pouce dessinant des ronds sur le dos de sa main.

« Ne te fais plus jamais mal, Rosie. » supplie-t-il doucement, et elle sait qu'il ferme les yeux aussi. « S'il-te-plait. »

La tristesse dans sa voix lui fait ouvrir les yeux, et elle tourne la tête pour le regarder. Cela fait mal mais ça en vaut la peine. Scorpius rougit et ses yeux se font vitreux, emplis de larmes. Elle n'aime pas quand son Homme-Oreiller pleure, et quelque chose dans un coin de sa tête lui indique que cela n'arrive pas souvent, ce qui rend la situation encore plus effrayante. Elle fait de son mieux pour lui sourire à nouveau, et sens ses muscles se contracter du bon côté de son visage, mais pas de l'autre.

« Ok, » acquiesce-t-elle avant de mettre une condition de son cru. « Tant que tu seras là lorsque je voudrai dormir, Homme-Oreiller. »

Il sourit, plus de soulagement que d'amusement, et embrasse son front en écartant quelques mèches du visage de Rose. Elle replace sa tête dans le creux du cou de Scorpius et se remet à l'aise.

« Ok, Rosie, » murmure-t-il alors qu'elle tombe de sommeil. « Je te le promets. »

Rose sourit intérieusement alors qu'elle s'endort dans les bras de son Homme-Oreiller. En ce qui la concernait, elle gagnait tout dans cet arrangement.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas passée par ici, dites-donc…

J'espère que ce gentil Scorose vous aura plu, filez lire la version anglaise si vous le voulez/pouvez, et donnez-moi des nouvelles du style d'écriture : c'est sympa au présent ou vous trouvez ça étrange ? En tous cas ça l'a été à la traduction )

Merci à GraeLiar de m'avoir prêté son histoire, merci à vous de me lire, et à bientôt !

m13a


End file.
